high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Wanna Be With You
Just Wanna Be With You is one of the singles from High School Musical 3: Senior Year, and the sixth song on the soundtrack and in the movie. The song is sung in the movie by Ryan Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez. High School Musical 3: Senior Year The first time this song is sung, it is performed by Ryan, Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella. This song takes place in the music room where Kelsi and Ryan sing the first 45 seconds of the song, where it is quite evident that Ryan's feelings for Kelsi are growing. Troy and Gabriella sing the rest of this song as they are practicing for the Spring Musical. The second time the song is sung is in the auditorium during the Spring Musical after Ryan and his backup girls sang I Want It All (Reprise) (Just Want To Be With You (Reprise)). In this performance, the song is supposed to be a duet with Sharpay and Troy (as Gabriella had gone away) but when Troy doesn't appear for the duet, Sharpay sings her last verse 3 times. Soon, Troy's understudy, Jimmie Zara comes on stage dressed in unmatched articles of clothing, which surprisingly gets him a standing ovation. Thankfully, Troy and Gabriella appear from their very long drive, and they finish performing the song. Lyrics Ryan: Mmm, mmm, yeah I got a lot of things I have to do All these distractions Our future's coming soon We're being pulled Ryan and Kelsi: In a hundred different directions Ryan: But whatever happens Ryan and Kelsi: I know I've got you Ryan: You're on my mind, you're in my heart Ryan and Kelsi: It doesn't matter where we are Ryan: We'll be alright Even if we're Ryan and Kelsi: Miles apart Troy and Gabriella: All I wanna do is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you, only you No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart (Troy: you know it's true) I just wanna be with you Gabriella: Yeah, yeah (Troy: just be with you) Ooh, yeah, yeah Troy: You know how life can be, It changes over night Troy and Gabriella: It's sunny then raining But it's alright Gabriella: A friend like you Troy and Gabriella: Always makes it easy Troy: I know that you get me Troy and Gabriella: Every time Troy and Gabriella: Through every up, through every down You know I'll always be around Through anything, you can count on me! All I wanna do is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can do I just wanna be with you, only you No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart (Troy: You know it's true) I just wanna be with you I just wanna be with you Appearances *High School Musical 3: Senior Year Trivia *It's the fourth duet between Troy and Gabriella in HSM3. The others duets are Right Here, Right Now, Can I Have This Dance?, and Can I Have This Dance? (Reprise). Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 3 songs Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs by Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 3: Senior Year Category:Songs Sung by Ryan Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Montez